plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Backup Dancer
The''' Backup Dancers''' are summoned by Dancing Zombies and appear in sets of four around them, dancing around him showered by disco lights. He is the tenth Zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode. This zombie is also encountered when you encounter the Dancing Zombie. Note: '''The old Backup Dancers would dance Michael Jackson's Thriller around him. Overview Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 normal damage shots. Suburban Almanac Entry '''Backup Dancer These zombies appear in sets of four whenever Dancing Zombie rocks out. Toughness: low Backup Dancer spent six years perfecting his art at the Chewliard Performing Arts School in Zombie New York City. Strategy Kill or hypnotize the controlling Dancing Zombie, or he will continue to summon Backup Dancers when any of them die. Alternatively, plant a Wall-nut in front of the hindmost one or freeze one, because when one stops or is slowed the rest are forced to. Backup Dancers are affected by Hypno-shrooms. The Dancing Zombie will re-summon missing Backup Dancers about every square if any are missing. Backup Dancers will continue after the Dancing Zombie is killed. They form up a square around the Dancing Zombie. Therefore, a Cherry Bomb planted right next to the Dancing Zombie will instantly kill him and at least two Backup Dancers. Early on, Fume-shrooms are a good idea against them. If you beat Adventure Mode, you can also use the Melon-pult or Winter Melon. Wall-nut Bowling 2 Mini-game If you place a Wall-nut the moment a Dancing Zombie walks onto the lawn, it should roll past the lead Backup Dancer just as it is emerging from the lawn. If you fail to do this in time, it is necessary to plant two Wall-nuts in quick succession or the Dancing Zombie will have time to summon more Backup Dancers. If there are four Backup Dancers that surround the Dancer Zombie, and you roll a Wall-nut to the front Backup Dancer, it will always ricochets to the next, and then bounce to the back Backup Dancer. This will leave the Dancing Zombie unprotected, leaving an open space (And time) to kill the Dancing Zombie. Another strategy is to bounce a Wall-nut off of the front Backup Dancer, after which it will usually ricochet off one of the side Backup Dancers (and possibly hit the back one too), and immediately follow the first Wall-nut with another to take out the Dancing Zombie while it is unprotected. Otherwise, if it is too urgent, you can use a Giant Wall-nut to kill both them and the Dancing Zombie, even though not all of the Backup Dancers will be killed. I, Zombie Puzzle Mode Placing the Dancing Zombie in the middle lane can help get Brains 2, 3, and 4, in addition to dealing with threats with faster Zombies (if needed) that are vital to part of your success. In Zomboogie, they are also the most helpful zombie. Only use them in the middle rows (2, 3, and 4) where they are most effective, and try not to get the Dancing Zombies killed. The best way is to start with row 2 or 4, and then do it on the other. Trivia *If a ladder is placed on a Wall-nut and a Backup Dancer climbs it, it will only dance up to some part of the ladder then pass through it. *If you look closely, the old Backup Dancer zombie has lightning bolt earrings. *The Ba ckup Dancer, Dr. Zomboss and the Imp are the only zombies which don't have standing animations. For example, in the Suburban Almanac, the Backup Dancer is still dancing and the Imp can be seen walking in place. *The Backup Dancer received a new model in a recent update to the iPod Touch, Xbox, iPhone, and iPad versions of the game to go along with the Dancing Zombie update. *When a Backup Dancer sticks its tongue out after biting a Garlic, it continues dancing. **The new Backup Dancer does not stick it's tongue out, except in the XBLA version. **The old Backup Dancer zombie and the Pole Vaulting zombie are the only zombies with headbands. *If the Dancing Zombie or any of his Backup Dancers are slowed down or paralyzed, the rest of the group will slow down with it and only move a little. *The new Backup Dancer and the Ladder Zombie are the only zombies with mustaches (if mustache mode is off). *They are weaker than normal zombies. *If a Backup Dancer loses one of its arms, no bone can be seen. *In the iPhone/iPod iOS version, its jaws will break apart when killed. Same will happen to the Dancing Zombie. *Due to the fact that the Dancing Zombie summons them, the Backup Dancer is one of nine zombies not available for selection in Versus Mode. The others include the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Balloon Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Imp, Dr. Zomboss, and all three aquatic zombies (the Ducky Tube Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie, and the Dolphin Rider Zombie). *The Backup Dancers and the Zombie Bobsled Team are the only zombies that appear in groups of four. **They are also one of the Zombies that can be avoided in the Suburban Almanac. *The Backup Dancer, Imp, Zomboni, Gargantuar, and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that don't have the word "zombie" in their name. *The Backup Dancer, the Zombie Bobsled Team (except for Bobsled Bonanza), the Flag Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that don't appear in the Seed Selection Screen. *The new backup dancer looks a little bit like the Ladder Zombie. *When a Backup Dancer gets to your house, it will still dance into your house. *When a Backup Dancer gets to your house, and when it is only halfway through the door, you can hear the crunching of the zombie eating the brain, even though it hasn't entered the house. *The new Backup Dancer dances a different way as the Dancing Zombie. *If a Dancing Zombie is frozen with an Ice-shroom just at the moment it summons Backup Dancers, the Backup Dancers will be frozen, but will not be blue or have ice crystals on their feet. *Backup Dancer has 2 ways to be hypnotized: **Being hypnotized by Hypno-shroom. **Being summoned by hypnotized Dancing Zombies. *The word "Chewliard" is a pun on the Julliard School in New York City. *The Backup Dancer is one of the four zombies that falls backwards when it dies; the other three being the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Dancing Zombie, and the Football Zombie. *In Almanac Entry, on the bottom says Backup Dancer Zombie instead of Backup Dancer because this game that do not end the word "Zombie". *The Back-Up Dancer is looks like a female, but it is not a female because the word "his" instead of "her". *The Backup Dancer is the only dance zombie in the game. Category:Zombies Category:Night Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombie byproducts Category:Equipment